daleosteamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Agarath
Description Two identical twin Kenra. The two have insightful dull-green eyes, jet-black leathery skin, and Agarath stands a few inches taller than his sister Thargaa. They wear refined studded leather adorned with emblazoned gold and encrusted lazotep. The two each carry a single curved blade known as Khopesh. Roleplaying Tips Look at everyone as sinful and disobedient in regards to your gods, that no one on Daleos can be as devoted as you are. Garath and Thargaa are inseparable, despite their apparent individuality. Agarath is known as a fierce diplomat, striking people in their weakest spots. She is known to be very cunning, and discover secrets people thought long buried, turning the information against them. Thargaa is more simple-minded. He prefers to talk to people face-to-face, and believes his ambition and passion is enough to push someone to do as he wishes. He isn't afraid to fight either. On more than one occasion has he fought with commoners around Dalehold. Due to his status as a high-councilman he is able to get away with these fights without any harm to his reputation. You follow the god Bontu, the god of Ambition on Amonkhet. Bontu holds no power in Daleos, but that does not stop you from enacting the god's will to prove your worth in the afterlife. Motives Uplift the beliefs of the people of Daleos, and teach them the way of the five trials. Enforce Bontu's will, and administer justice to heretics. History The twins used to be initiates within the desert-plane of Amonkhet, a world ruled by the five gods whose physical presence left a mark. When the dragon-god Nicol Bolas appeared and asserted his dominance, he promised those who completed the final Trial of Zeal a glorified death. Both twins had just started Kefnet the Mindful's trial; the Trial of Knowledge. They were on their way to completing the other trials, before the rifts stole them from their home. This disrupted their plans, but they saw it as just another part of the five trials. They must teach the lands the knowledge of Kefnet before they may be allowed to return and complete the other four trials and join the glorified afterlife. Player interactions 1. During the Sanguine Helix Ball quest, they acted as some of the many nobles attending the ball. Allies and minions The following creatures are currently serving Aergron: *Many farming estates around Dalehold, consisting of 800 commoners in total. *15 human guards. *Ellie is a fellow noblewoman who's beliefs are contradictory to their own. However, she knows to stay out of their way and does not cause any trouble. *Mason is the elected "vote of the people" for Dalehold. He has a good sense of ambition towards his own projects, but lacks the conviction to spread his knowledge to others. *Andrea is seen as nothing more than an ignorant child. They despise her being on the council, especially since she often votes against them. *Victorina & Xenophon are decent allies. Xenophon is ignorant, but they understand he plays a vital role for Victorina. They see Victorina as being a useful asset, and do not mind the possibility to working with them. Rivalries The Slither has several rivalries with the other Council Members with which he has had many encounters with: *Aergron is a rival initiates from the trials of Amonkhet. He wholly follows the God-Pharaoh and ignores the other gods. They constantly try to recruit Aergron in their plans, but he utterly refuses to be taught the true ways of their people. *Detriment caused problems during the Sanguine Helix Ball. If she had been more careful, she could have been an ally. *Juthragar was also a major plot character in the Sanguine Helix Ball, having been an ally to Detriment. His disappearance has no matter on the twins opinions.